Chocolate
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Shuichi decides to act out one of the steamier chapters in Yuki's latest novel...


Chocolate

By kira

_For Lizzie_

_Author's note: The following is based on a series of drawings Lizzie did called "Dipped in chocolate." One was of Shuichi from Gravitation which inspired a short rp that led to this…_

_Thanks as always to Jen for looking this over for me… _

888

"_She took the bottle of chocolate sauce, pouring it on him, heedless of the dark brown rivulets that ran onto the white satin sheets. Hideki writhed in ecstasy as Mika licked the chocolate off him. She went lower and lower, her rough pink tongue sending trails of fire straight to his groin. He wanted release, needed that sweet release her tongue promised with each and every lick…"_

Shuichi blinked. _Wow… So Yuki has chocolate covered fantasies, hunh?_ He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts by the sound of approaching footsteps. He quickly closed Yuki's laptop and waited patiently for him to enter his study. The pink haired singer was worried about his lover; Yuki had taken up eating a bland diet again, signaling the return of his ulcer just as clearly as the medication that was lined up neatly on his beside table. Shuichi was sure the looming deadline was not helping either. Through it all, the blond novelist was his usual grouchy self, and yet there was a softness in his eyes that belied the harsh words that were often directed Shuichi's way.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…" Shuichi said vaguely.

Yuki quirked his eyebrow, leveling a harsh glare at the younger man. "Nothing?" he repeated.

"Yeah, nothing," Shuichi insisted.

The blond shrugged and sat down. He reached for his cigarettes, took one out and placed it between his lips. Fumbling for his lighter, he grunted his thanks when Shuichi handed it to him. A metallic chink and a flash of light later, Yuki was enjoying a deep drag on his cigarette. He leaned back in computer chair; eyes closed, and let out a thin plume of smoke between his lips. One more deep drag and he was ready to open his laptop and write.

Shuichi watched his lover go through his pre-writing ritual, barely suppressing his giggles. Once upon a time he would have been thrown out of the study for simply breathing too loudly, but now, Yuki had become so used to his presence that he often found it hard to write without him there. So they sat in companionable silence, broken only by the sound of Yuki's rhythmic tapping on the keyboard.

Before boredom could grab hold of him and spoil his beloved Yuki's concentration, Shuichi grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Sitting there, he simply doodled, both visually and verbally on the paper, the beginnings of a new song taking shape amid the stars that decorated the page.

While Yuki tapped out another chapter, Shuichi wrote the lyrics for several songs and soon he had an album's worth of material, plus a few alternates. As if on cue, the two of them stopped, and looked at each other.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah…" Shuichi grinned as his stomach rumbled loudly, adding its own two cents worth.

Yuki chuckled deep within his throat. "Go get my wallet from the bedroom."

"Okay!" Shuichi got up off the stool and hurried off to do as he was bidden.

Yuki sighed, and lit another cigarette. He had reached a point in his story where he needed to go back and finish writing the sex scene. As much as he enjoyed having Shuichi in the room, working alongside him, Yuki needed him to leave. If he did not go, the novelist knew he would drag him off to the bedroom to act out what he had planned on writing and nothing would get done, except easing the ache in his loins. The last thing Yuki wanted was for Shuichi to catch on that his latest novels often contained thinly disguised accounts of their lovemaking. Or for the little "idiot" to realize that Yuki sometimes dragged him off to the bedroom for a bit of "inspiration." This time, the release would come on paper, as Yuki scrolled up to find the part he was looking for, before closing his laptop as familiar footsteps approached him from behind.

_  
_"Here!" Shuichi said as he bounded back into the room like a little puppy.

Yuki took his wallet and handed a few yen to his lover. "Go get something good for us to eat."

Shuichi nodded. "Do you want anything in particular?"

"Nah-uh, a sandwich is fine."

"Alright."

888

While Yuki finished "polishing" the bedroom scene, Shuichi was on his way to the convenience store. He hurried down the two blocks, turning a ten minutes leisurely stroll into a five minute dash. Entering the shop, and picking up a basket for his groceries, he ran down the first aisle towards the back of the store where the pre-made food sat in a large refrigerated section. He grabbed a few sandwiches, along with two chilled cans of strawberry soda, hurrying down the center aisle of the shop. As he made his way to the cashier, a row of brown bottles whizzed past. He stopped, and slowly backed up. There, sitting at eye level on the shelf, were rows of different brands of chocolate syrup.

The pink haired singer stared at them, mentally debating as to whether or not he should get a bottle. _If one bottle was good, shouldn't ten bottles be better?_ He mentally asked himself. _Yup! Ten bottles it is, plus one for good luck. _Giggling softly, Shuichi loaded his shopping basket full of chocolate syrup. Satisfied he had left a few bottles for someone else; he made his way up to the cashier. Fortunately she was used the pink haired singer's unusual purchases so she barely batted an eyelash as she rang them up. After handing over all the yen Yuki had given him plus some of his own, Shuichi gathered the plastic bags of groceries and headed home.

888

"Yuki, I'm home!" Shuichi called out as he entered their apartment. Kicking off his sneakers in the small genkan, and shaking his head at the grunt he got from Yuki in reply; Shuichi took his bags into the kitchen. Once there, he put the sandwiches away, until such time as Yuki decided he was hungry and stared at the chocolate sauce.

The bottles stared blankly back at him, although the pink haired singer could have sworn they were calling out to him. He stared back in a contest of wills, the bottles having won. Seconds later, Shuichi was busy peeling off his clothes, and praying Yuki would not come into the kitchen until he was finished.

Completely naked, Shuichi grabbed one of the bottles and opened it, pouring the brown syrup over his head. It made a chocolaty mess in his hair and on his shoulders, but dripping too slowly for his tastes, Shuichi grabbed another bottle. He wrenched it open and poured the contents down his chest._ That's better!_ He watched the chocolate rivulets drip down his chest towards his groin. He added a few more bottles to the mess, until he looked like he had been dipped in melted chocolate.

"Oh, Yuki!!" he trilled.

"Busy!" was the gruff reply.

"Come're, Yuki!!"

"No!"

"Yuki!! Come here!"

"Leave me alone, I'm busy!"

"I've got a surprise for you…" the chocolate covered singer wheedled.

"What is it?"

"You have to come here to see it!"

"I'm busy, can it wait?"

"No…"

"Alright." Yuki heaved a long suffering sigh as he pushed away from his desk. Standing, he stretched and grabbed his cigarette, before sauntering over to the kitchen. "What the hell…?" he gasped at the chocolaty mess.

"I thought I'd cover myself in chocolate for you," Shuichi purred.

Yuki took a drag on his cigarette and let it out slowly. He shook his head and said, "You're supposed to dip your penis in it, Stupid. The idea is for your lover to lick it off, leading to some fantastic oral," he said matter-of-factly, before taking another drag on his cigarette. "Come. Let's get you cleaned up"

"Oh…" Shuichi seemed to wilt under the criticism.

"Let's go," Yuki said. He walked out the kitchen, mentally cringing at the thought of cleaning up the chocolate footprints, but secure in the knowledge that Shuichi would follow.

Sure enough, the pink haired singer did follow him. "But Yuki, that's not the bathroom…"

Yuki headed towards the bedroom, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.

"That's the bedroom!"

_No shit, Sherlock!_ Yuki smiled. _You're catching on quickly, Brat! There's hope for you yet… _"Yeah?"

"But I thought you wanted to… OH!"

_Bingo!_ Entering their bedroom, Yuki took his shirt off. He walked over to the bed and removed his pants, the cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth.

By the time Yuki had removed his socks and underwear, Shuichi was lying on the bed, waiting to be "cleaned up."

"You're not going to tie me up again, are you…?"

"Nah… I think I'll just eat you," the novelist deadpanned, giving Shuichi an attack of the giggles.

"Oh, Yuki…" Shuichi cooed, throwing his arms around his lover and covering him with chocolate, not that he cared. Next to strawberry, chocolate was his favorite flavor and if he had to "clean" his Yuki up, so much the better.

Yuki kissed him, savoring the bittersweet taste of the different brands of syrup that covered Shuichi. He licked his way down his lover's cheek, his rough tongue sending little shivers down Shuichi's spine. Lick, kiss, suck, Yuki trailed his way down past the younger man's collar bone, to playfully tease a chocolate covered nipple into attention, before moving on to its mate.

Shuichi's breathing quickened; coming out in little pants and moans. He laced his fingers in Yuki's hair, covering the silky blond strands with brown. He was trying to half-heartedly stop his lover from going lower. Shuichi's stomach was very ticklish no matter how softly or roughly Yuki kissed it or licked it during their many lovemaking sessions, that it almost pure torture combined with pleasure. The conflicting sensations often left the pink haired singer in a daze, twitching happily, as he inched closer to his release.

Yuki ignored it, he already knew just how long he could linger on Shuichi's stomach, but he just could not resist spending an extra minute, licking the chocolate that had pooled in the younger man's navel. However, a quick twitch from a lower portion of Shuichi's anatomy drove the message home much better than his tense stomach muscles. So Yuki carefully trailed his way lower, until he reached the "prize."

Shuichi moaned loudly as Yuki engulfed him in his mouth, the blond licking and, sucking his "chocolaty treat." Savoring the taste, Yuki used his tongue to perfection, driving his lover wild with desire.

"Yuki…" Shuichi panted. "Yuuukii…"

The blond continued his ministrations, giving unselfishly this time instead of taking. Since Shuichi had gone out of his way to do something novel and adventurous, Yuki felt he owed him one. So the blond ignored his own raging desire and concentrated on giving his all to his young lover. He simply pleasured his lover orally, without any, as Shuichi once put it, 'distracting fingers," getting in the way. With a self-satisfied smirk, Yuki climaxed into the sheets as his lover released into his mouth. _Hmmm… it's not the greatest taste in the world, but one I could definitely get used too…_ Swallowing, Yuki moved up the chocolate covered body to kiss his lover.

"Thanks, Yuki…"

"You're welcome," Yuki grunted as he captured Shuichi's lips with his own.

_Hmmm… I wonder how he'd taste dipped in strawberry syrup…_

888

_Author's end note: This is my first time writing "Gravi" so if I missed with the characters, I'd appreciated it if you'd not only point it out, but give me an example of how to bring them more into line with how they should be. Thanks!_


End file.
